Hope
by AznGeezer
Summary: Pan and Trunks are engaged, but something mysterious causes everyone to forget that Pan ever existed. As Trunks soon falls in love with her again, they will try to find out what really happened.


A/N: I'M BAAACCCKKKK!!!!!! I FINALLY got word back so now I can start writing again! I suddenly got an idea to do a story like this after watching an episode of Charmed. I hope you will like it!  
  
Summary: Pan and Trunks are engaged, but an explosion causes everyone to forget Pan had ever existed. Not even a trace that Pan ever existed makes her wonder if it was really magic behind all of it. As Pan has nowhere to go, Bulma takes her in. Trunks starts to develop feelings once again for this stranger he never knew existed, and with his help, they will try to find out what really happened behind the explosion.  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks-27  
  
Pan-25  
  
~Prologue~  
  
The explosion was huge. All of them were running towards the huge crater created by the explosion. The distraction of it gave her enough time to cast her spell. No one would be left unaffected. She smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The world was dark, and she couldn't see anything, but at least she could feel her body still. A loud groan was let out, but from where? As the darkness started to fade and light started to pour in, she realized that it was only dark before because her eyes were shut. As she blinked the light from her eyes, she realized that she was lying on the ground in front of Capsule Corporations.  
  
*What am I doing here?* she asked herself. *And why am I lying on the ground in the middle of the front lawn of Capsule?* It was then that she spotted another figure near her and got up to inspect who it was.  
  
"Trunks!" she whispered and ran towards his body. He didn't look hurt too badly but Pan furiously started to shake him. "Wake up!" He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. A look of confusion took over his face and he blinked again. "Do you remember what happened? I mean, why did we wake up lying on your front lawn?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered slowly and then blinked again. "I'm sorry miss, but why are you at my house in the first place?"  
  
Pan's heart stopped. *What?* "What?" she asked, this time out loud.  
  
"I mean, I don't know you, why are you even on my property? It's trespassing you know." Trunks said.  
  
Pan flashed a quick smile. This was a joke right? Like how Trunks always joked around with her. "Come on Trunks! Stop kidding around. We still have to figure what just happened."  
  
"I'm sorry miss. I honestly do not know who you are. If you're one of those crazy fan girls, you can just leave right now! I don't have time for this. Please leave." Trunks got up and started walking away.  
  
"Trunks, what are you talking.about?" Pan trailed off as he turned the corner. *What is going on? How could he blow me off like that? Trunks would never purposely hurt me. He loves me. What is going on? Maybe I should go find some other people and try to find out what had happened.*  
  
Pan started her search for her family, whom she remembered coming to Capsule with her today in celebration of her and Trunks' engagement. As she walked around to the other side of the Capsule Corporation house, she stopped short as she came across a huge crater right beside the house. Lying near the edge was a tall man with a pair of broken glasses on his face.  
  
"Daddy!" Pan shouted and ran towards her father. His clothes were ripped and he was bleeding in several different places. "Daddy, come on wake up!" She tried again as she slapped his face several times. The person below her started to stir and wake as she kept on slapping him.  
  
"Videl?" Gohan whimpered. Everyone always did tell her she took after her mother's looks.  
  
"No, dad, it's me Pan. Here, take a sensu bean. It's my last one." She told him as she slipped one into his mouth. "Can you tell me what happened?" Pan asked as he started to sit up.  
  
Gohan gave her a weird look. "Thank you for your help but you shouldn't be here right now. This is not your property. I think you should leave. By the way, how do you know about sensu beans?"  
  
Pan's heart started to pound again. Her dad would never play such a cruel joke on her. He didn't like jokes too much. Did something happen to everyone? Maybe it is somehow connected to the explosion she couldn't remember too well. But that didn't explain why no one seemed to remember her! What is going on?  
  
A/N: This is only the prologue. That's why it's so short. I know it's kind of weird right now but all will be revealed in good time! Please stay tuned. 


End file.
